


I'd Very Much Like To Kiss You

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Awkwardness, Downton Charity Drive, Embarrassment, F/M, First Meetings, Oneshot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Unrequited Love, famous crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Pinterest prompt: (I) opened her mouth to say something polite, but what came out was, "You look like someone I'd very much like to kiss."Pinterest prompt: "I-I can't stop it. I'm sorry...""It's okay. Just breathe. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I've got you."(Text) prompt: "Who did that to you?" Who fucked you up so bad, emotionally and mentally that you've completely shut down anyone who tries to help you? You don't talk about your feelings, you push kind people away, and you let negative people in. You refuse to open up and let someone love or care about you. Who fucking did that to you?"This is for my friend and also Happy Birthday Christopher. If my friend would like, this could be turned into a story.





	I'd Very Much Like To Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



> This took too long to figure out how to start. I'm afraid the story is a little weird... but I really hope you enjoy it anyway...

"Thank you for reaching out to the help desk. My name is Melody, how may I assist your call?" Melody says, her daily rehearsed greeting.

 

"Hi Melody I'm having-" a man chuckles slightly.

 

-

Melody sighs patiently.

 

-

"I feel like my character... I just don't understand my phone." The man admits.

 

"Okay, well can I get your name?" Melody asks, typing away at her computer.

 

"Chris." The man says.

 

"Okay Chris can I get a contact number? In case we lose the call for whatever reason." Melody types.

 

\--

It's past Melody's lunch break, and she's on autopilot. Patiently waiting for her break, to get away from people screaming at her... For at least an hour.

 

\--

"Sure 555-" Chris gives his number.

 

"Okay Chris, tell me what the issue is." Melody types down the number.

 

"Well I've been told I should just update my phone. But I almost don't have the time." Chris says.

 

"What type of phone do you have?" Melody asks.

 

"An iPhone." Chris says.

 

"The old model I'm assuming?" Melody asks, rolling her eyes.

 

"Yeah..." Chris sheepishly admits.

 

"Are calls dropping, apps malfunctioning, and-?" Melody starts listing classic issues.

 

"Storage problems to say the least." Chris says.

 

"Well Chris while updating would be ideal. We could always send you the same phone. It would just be new..." Melody shrugs. "Do you have any insurance on the phone? That would help save-"

 

"Oh money isn't an issue." Chris shrugs off.

 

"Okay." Melody clicks a few tabs on her computer.

 

"I'm not bragging or anything..." Chris corrects, slightly embarrassed.

 

"That's okay, I get it." Melody sighs.

 

"I've gotten really good projects, and I just enjoy what I do." Chris adds.

 

"This is off topic, but are you an actor Chris?" Melody asks, cringing at her question.

 

"Yeah actually." Chris says, with a light laugh.

 

-

Melody's eyes widen and she mutes her headset.

 

\--

Chris, actor, and familiar laugh... Melody rushes out of her home office to scream into the nearest pillow.

 

\--

Melody quickly collects herself, and then she goes back into her office.

 

\---

"Melody?" Chris asks.

 

"Sorry I'm here." Melody clears her throat. Her heart is racing and her palms are sweating.

 

"I thought you might've hung up or something." Chris teases.

 

"Uh no... My uh, my cat knocked something over." Melody slaps her forehead. That's the worst and most obvious lie.

 

"You have a cat?" Chris asks.

 

"I want a dog, but yeah... I love my cat." Melody sighs a nervous laugh.

 

"Do you have a personal preference on dog breeds?" Chris asks.

 

"Um Chris I should really help you with your phone." Melody giggles.

 

\--

If Melody's boss heard this, she'd get a talking to.

 

\--

"Right." Chris agrees.

 

-

Melody sighs and she gets back on track.

 

\----

After a half hour of helping Chris, and convincing him of getting a new phone. Melody starts to clock out for her lunch break.

 

-

However her boss, has different ideas.

 

\--

A little message pops up on Melody's screen.

 

-

Do you have time to chat? -Boss

 

-

"Crap." Melody groans. Her immediate thought is, she's going to be disciplined.

 

-

Sure I have time now -Melody

 

\--

A second small screen pops up, for a video chat from her boss.

 

-

"Hey." Melody's boss smiles.

 

"Hi." Melody smiles.

 

"I'll get to the point." Her boss clears her throat.

 

-

Melody nods.

 

-

"The company is doing a fundraiser of sorts. For a movie that's been filming for about a month." Her boss begins.

 

"I think I've heard about that." Melody nods.

 

"Well they're filming in your area. They need volunteers, and I know how much you hate being on the phone sometimes." Her boss sighs.

 

-

Melody giggles innocently.

 

-

"I offered you as a volunteer. So clock out and head over to the location. I'll email you the address." Her boss says. "Just email me when you arrive and when you leave. I'll take care of your timecard." Her boss smiles.

 

"Okay." Melody nods.

 

"Have fun, and professionally represent the company please." Her boss teases.

 

"I will." Melody giggles.

 

-

The chat ends and Melody clocks out from her computer.

 

\--

Melody grabs her car keys, she walks out of her office, and she heads out the door to get into her car.

 

\----

On location there's people standing everywhere, banners or signs, and practically nowhere to park.

 

-

"Wow..." Melody says, as she looks around.

 

\--

The setting is a park downtown, that's pet friendly (with a leash), and it's next to the river making it a beautiful back drop.

 

\--

Melody manages to find a parking spot. Down the block from the park, but it's a parking spot.

 

\---

Melody gets out of her car, and she starts her walk to the park.

 

\--

"Okay I don't know what I'm doing..." Melody mumbles to herself.

 

"Hey!" A woman greets Melody.

 

-

Melody forces a smile.

 

-

"Are you Melody by chance?" The woman asks.

 

"Yeah actually." Melody nods.

 

"Oh good! I'm Melissa." The woman introduces herself.

 

"Hi Melissa." Melody uses her customer service voice.

 

-

Melissa giggles.

 

-

Melody awkwardly smiles.

 

-

"Well I'll take you over to the booth we need you at." Melissa says, as she gestures for Melody to follow her.

 

"Sure." Melody says, as she follows Melissa.

 

\--

"So you'll be selling tickets. With our lovely guest." Melissa begins to explain.

 

-

Melody nods.

 

-

"Each ticket goes towards the guest’s charity of choice. Your boss said you'd be the perfect person, to sell the tickets." Melissa smiles.

 

-

Melody awkwardly laughs.

 

\---

"Oh and here's our guest." Melissa says, as they approach a table.

 

-

A man turns around and he smiles at Melody.

 

-

Melody freezes as she meets his eye.

 

-

"I'll leave you kids to it." Melissa nudges Melody.

 

\---

Melody continues to stare at the man in front of him.

 

-

"Hi I'm Chris." The man smiles.

 

\--

His blue eyes sparkle in the sun reflecting from the water, the scruff on his face makes Melody's heart flutter, and his adorable smile has Melody weak in the knees.

 

\--

Chris continues to smile and hold out his hand.

 

Melody blinks quickly to snap herself out of it. She ** _opened her mouth to say something polite, but what came out was, "You look like someone I'd very much like to kiss."_**

 

"Thanks." Chris chuckles with a blush.

 

"Oh my God!" Melody panics and she runs away.

 

-

Chris looks around confused.

 

\---

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my fucking God!" Melody panics. She stops by a tree and she sits in the grass.

 

"Hey are you okay?" A voice asks, scaring Melody.

 

"Jesus!" Melody screams, and her anxiety starts up.

 

-

Chris furrows his brow.

 

-

"I'm panicking!" Melody says, as her heart races.

 

-

Chris' eyes widen.

 

\--

Melody stands up and she starts pacing. Her mind is racing, she can't settle on a thought, and she starts sweating.

 

-

"What should I do?" Chris asks confused.

 

"Don't touch me!" Melody snaps.

 

"Okay..." Chris stands back. He feels bad that he can't help.

 

 ** _"I-I can't stop it. I'm sorry..."_** Melody says, as she continues to panic.

 

 ** _"It's okay. Just breathe. You don't have to be sorry for anything. I've got you."_** Chris smiles with a slight shrug.

 

"Oh my God I might vomit." Melody groans, as she bends over.

 

"Just breathe." Chris says, as he stands beside Melody.

 

"Oh God..." Melody groans.

 

"Just breathe..." Chris says calmly.

 

"Please don't help me." Melody waves Chris off.

 

"What?" Chris asks confused.

 

"Please... I don't deserve your sympathy." Melody says, as she stands up straight. "I don't deserve you being nice to me."

 

"What?" Chris asks, more confused.

 

"Just please don't..." Melody says, as she walks away.

 

 ** _"Who did that to you?"_** Chris asks.

 

-

Melody stops walking, and she huffs.

 

-

 ** _"Who fucked you up so bad, emotionally and mentally that you've completely shut down anyone who tries to help you?"_** Chris asks, as he walks up to Melody.

 

"You don't even know me... And talking about my feelings, isn't something I do." Melody shakes her head.

 

 ** _"You don't talk about your feelings, you push kind people away, and you let negative people in. You refuse to open up and let someone love or care about you. Who fucking did that to you?"_** Chris asks. "I know I just met you. But that seems unusual to me."

 

"We've hardly said a sentence to each other." Melody rolls her eyes.

 

"Honestly when a girl with ocean blue eyes, naturally curly hair, and says she wants to kiss me-" Chris smiles.

 

-

Melody giggles embarrassed.

 

-

"I'd like to get to know her." Chris shrugs.

 

"I'm not worth your time." Melody shakes her head.

 

\--

"What's your name?" Chris asks.

 

"Melody." Melody smiles.

 

"Well Melody. How about the first one, to sell the most tickets. Buys the loser diner?" Chris smirks.

 

-

Melody bites her lip with a smile.

 

-

"This a big 180 from my panic attack. Which seems odd..." Melody shrugs.

 

-

Chris shrugs.

 

-

"You're on." Melody nods.

 

"Awesome." Chris smiles.


End file.
